Pixxa Pixya
by NRMania
Summary: Naruto? Fak no only the witch Naruxi exists here. She will now proceed to turn idiots into her playthings... because they are idiots and deserve it. (HELLA HELLA CRACK)
1. Chapter One: Now that we- never mind

Pixxa Pixya: Casting Crazy

Chapter One: Now that we- never mind...

"You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki said, causing Iruka Umino to gasp.

"Nope." Naruto Uzumaki said idly as he swung his arms back and forth.

"What?" The defecting ninja sensei said in confusion.

"Not even close, teacher of mine." The boy unzipped his jumpsuit slightly and pulled out a jar. Inside the jar was a bundle of red energy which squirmed and wriggled.

" **Run traitor! Before she gets any ideas! She already turned me into a girl... oh no."** anEchoed feminine voice from the jar.

"Good idea Kura-jar." Naruto said as he patted the jar's lid and put it on the ground.

" **I'm so sorry..."** 'Kura-jar' called out as Naruto held his hand out in an open shape, before quickly putting it into a fist-like grip.

" _Puppen Statis!"_ The boy called out. As he did so Mizuki suddenly went plank stiff and began to struggle.

"What is this, demon?" The man screamed in anger.

"As I've said, I'm not the Kyuubi, Kura-jar is the Kyuubi. But I haven't been entirely truthful with my capabilities."

" _Revelen!"_ Naruto cried out while making a swirled motion with his hand. A heavy fog encased the area, but it quickly dispersed and was replaced blinding white light.

"Presenting the true form of Naruto Uzumaki! Naruxi Uzumaki! Kura-jar give me cheers."

" **W-why me..."** The jar proceeded to make random clapping and cheering noises.

"Thank you, thank you... you're such a nice crowd."

It was then Mizuki and Iruka finally got their eyes cleared out and truly saw 'Naruxi'... who seemed to be a rather tall and busty girl...

Tanned skin, blonde hair with fiery red highlights and sparkling ocean eyes filled with mischief which matched with the still present whisker markings on her face. Naruxi/Naruto's outfit had changed too and now consisted of a pointed black hat with a wide brim, a black cloak with gold/blonde trim, a long sleeved black shirt (which covered her hands) and skirt with starry sky leggings that ended with a set of dull gold sandals. To finish the outfit off there were a large variety of jars and vials in pouches and belts strapped to her body. Gloves of the same style were also on her hands, but had half a crystalline orb on the back of them

"Now for my true debut event... I shall turn this traitor into a Slime!" Naruxi pulled what appeared to be a staff coloured with a starry sky and topped with an orb that contained a strange rainbow light from her sleeve and pointed it at the ex-teacher.

" _Matten Shif Jel Pixya Pixxa!"_ With the odd chant a sticky green ball coagulated at the end of the staff and with a thrust the orb hit Mizuki in the face, who had no chance to dodge it as he was still frozen in place.

The gel stuck onto his chest, but quickly started to spread all over the man's body as his mass morphed into a more gelatine like structure.

"I'll... kill... you..." Was the man's last words before he turned into a shifting pile of goo.

" _Capsu Jar!"_ One of the many vials on the girl's belt hopped out its grip and rolled towards the slime before opening and making a suction noise. The puddle was quickly sucked up and the jar closed itself once more.

Naruxi walked over to the jar and looked at it with a cheeky smile before slapping a tag on the side.

"Slimy Traitor... that shall be your jar name... You be good and I might just let you out."

"Now sensei, how about we go to the old man and have a nice chat..."

[*Hokage Tower*]

Sarutobi Hiruzen wanted something stronger for his pipe.

Of course the child he saw as a grandson (and slightly below his actual family on his 'people I really like' list) was in reality a girl...

The aged Hokage realises it makes sense.

The fact the boy bought... 'girl products'... suddenly had a lot more explanation than just a prank that was taking a whole year to plan.

"So what was that jutsu you used on Mizuki?" Sarutobi asked the girl, who had her legs swinging happily on a chair in front of him.

"Wasn't jutsu at all, I suck super badly at jutsu still. No that was Chaotic Magic; I discovered how to use it after I was trying to activate my chakra after the academy kicked me out for that lesson...

[*Flashback*]

" _Oof" Naruxi voiced as she landed in a gentle stream of water._

" _Whoa, this is a really big sewer... how the heck did a get here?"_

" _ **Come over here."**_ _An ominous voice called out._

 _Naruxi did so, rather innocent to the deadly tone that the voice had used._

 _Soon she found herself staring at a huge gate, a slither of paper where a lock would be._

" _ **So we meet, jailer."**_

" _And who are you, strange voice behind gate?"_

" _ **I AM THE NINE TAILS, STRONGEST OF ALL THE TAILED BEASTS. I WILL ALSO BE YOUR DEMISE, OHHH IF I COULD GET OUT THIS CAGE IN YOUR BLASTED MIND YOU WOULD BE BRAINDEAD BY NOW!"**_

" _Wait... we're in my mind?"_

 _Naruxi was worried, but didn't show it by using her mask of happiness that came naturally to her._

 _But then she realised something. Her mind was her mind, which meant she could control it._

' _Ramen?' She asked to her own head, suddenly a bowl was floating in front of her with the broth and noodle mixture._

" _ **ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I AM THREATENING TO KILL YOU AND YOU JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT?!"**_

" _Shush Kyuubi... you are in my mind... WHICH MEANS I HAVE THE CONTROL HERE!"_

 _The concrete looking walls around the tailed beast cracked as large chains came from them and surrounded the beast._

 _The girl started laughing insanely... ideas of what to do flooding her mind._

[*End*]

"And then I tortured Kurama for information and found out that it could use magic... which I proceeded to take from it... I then turned it into a ball of energy and put it in the jar." Naruxi pulled the jar containing the red energy and opened it. The ANBU hidden in the room were immediately cautious.

" **N-no... you keep away with your evil little witchy hands..."** The energy condensed into a corner to avoid the hand which was creeping into the glassy container.

"Don't be like that Kurama, just lemme grab yo- there we go." Naruxi grabbed ahold of the energy with her gloved fingers and started messing with it like the stuff was crafting dough.

Soon enough a humanoid shape was made and she pointed her staff at it.

" _Producre!"_ The Kyuubi's energy lifted away from the girl's hand and with a flash of light a rather ragged looking woman fell to the floor with a loud thump... the ball chained to her leg making the sound resonate more.

Her blood orange hair flowed down her back; fox-like red eyes looked at Naruxi like she was the devil as petite hands ran across pale skin. Nine fox tails curled fearfully close from her lower back as rabbit-ish ears lay limp on her head.

"W-why do you keep transforming me like this... w-what did I-I do..." The humanoid demon chattered as she pulled at the chain on her limb.

"Because you look cute that's why... and you are still on servant duty for killing so many people." Naruxi said as she tapped the woman on the nose with her staff, who yelped like a dog in reaction.

"B-but I was controlled... the man with the s-sharingan di-

"You still killed my parents after your mind was clear... yes I know about who my parents are, Kurama here told me. We will talk about it later but for now... I will be taking that Headband you were going to give me; I could see the look in your eyes which signified such a thing."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was going to order something stronger for his pipe in bulk.

[*The next day*]

Naruxi got into the academy before anyone else and sat in the farthest corner, her hat tipped low to make sure nobody noticed her.

She couldn't wait for the shock they would get...

One by one her fellow genin filed into the room, a squeal of the successful genin fangirls crying out as Sasuke Uchiha came in.

Finally Iruka came in with minor strain visible on his face, wounds from the night previous weighing down slightly upon him.

"I have to apologise, Mizuki will not be joining us for today. Let's just get on with the teams."

(Teams are the same of course... what did you expect, something original?)

"Team Seven consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruxi Uzumaki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Chatter amongst teammates was stopped, most thoughts that ran through their head was:

'That name sounds like the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki.'

Further thoughts were stopped when Naruxi got up from her seat

"Formally Naruto Uzumaki." She said, her fellow 'comrades' turned to her with a shocked look on their face.

"Naruto? Why are you a chick and why are you even here, you failed, remember?" Kiba Inuzuka said.

"To answer your first que- Naruxi stopped talking to dodge a pink haired bullet aimed at her head."

"Stop using that dumb 'sexy jutsu' Naruto!" said pink bullet known as Sakura Haruno said with rage venting out of her body in steam.

The witch sighed and pointed her staff at her new teammate and called out a spell

" _Sot-he"_ A golden green glow surrounded the annoyed Kunoichi, who proceeded to fall unconscious with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, ah yes. To answer your first question, I have always been a girl I just hid it really well. Second... look at the hat." Naruxi tapped the Konoha headplate that was magically bound onto the front of her hat with the staff.

"What was that weird Jutsu you did to knock out Sakura?" Ino Yamanaka asked as she looked at her 'rival', who was now giggling like a five year old.

"It wasn't a jutsu... it was magic, and it was also meant to be a soothing spell... but she must have been way too angry or I overcharged the spell because usually it doesn't knock the one who was hit by it to become unconscious."

Any other questions that might have happened were quickly ignored by time as Jonin Senseis came in to pick up their new triad of children.

Soon enough Sasuke and an unconscious Sakura were the only companions to the magic user... if you ignored the living slime which was one of her previous teachers.

About ten minutes in Sasuke finally said something.

"Give me that power."

"Nope." Naruxi replied.

"Only elite should be able to use magic. Give it to me."

"Nope, but thanks for calling me an elite. Say the magic words and I might reconsider though."

The last Uchiha (elsewhere two other Uchihas sneezed, completely making my previous description of the boy redundant.) looked like someone had just said his brother cloned himself and they were now dancing the Macarena down the street.

"Please." The boy finally said after a few minutes.

"Sure!" The witch pulled out a scroll and unravelled it. She then proceeded to put the scroll in front of the boy along with a pen.

"Just sign here and you will receive magic."

With a cocky look the boy signed the scroll quickly, completely ignoring anything it said.

As soon as Naruxi put the scroll into a pocket she started to laugh in a manner similar to a witch.

"What is so funny?" The boy said.

"You really should have read that... I didn't think you would fall for it!" Her laugher grew as the boy became more annoyed.

"What was that?!" the broody lil' S*** said with anger which might have belonged to a pink haired girl about twenty minutes earlier.

"It was a contract; I literally own your ass and the rest of your body...and your soul... and your mind... in return for your own spark of magic of course." Naruxi proceeded to hold her hand out in a familiar manner.

" _Puppen Statis!"_ The Uchiha went rigid.

"You will regret this! The village will call for your head for doing this to the last U-" The Uchiha's voice suddenly cut off

"I already have the village calling for my head, I don't think I'll care... and I really don't think it will matter either because I'm not exactly going to kill you or deal any permanent harm." Naruxi cackled as her staff started glowing brightly.

'Now what to do... oh I know.'

" _Matten Shif Famir Fettere Pixya Pixxa!"_ Sky coloured chains flew out from the orb of the staff and wrapped around Sasuke. Loop after loop kept wrapping until it was like the fresh ninja was a metallic mummy. Suddenly the chains started unravelling and returned back into the staff until one single chain was connecting to the staff and the now transformed boy.

The regal clan features his face used to hold were now soft and cute, the trained ninja form was petite and looked more under the pursuit of swift acrobatics. The fan marked shirt the boy used to wear was now strained by... breasts... as well as a set of black wings which had sprung from the new females back. A sky coloured bracelet was now wrapped around her ankle. A band of the exactly the same colour appeared at the bottom of the staff.

"What did you do to me?!" Sasuke cried out, her new voice coming out as an adorable squeak.

"I made you one of my familiars, little angel. But let me explain what that means. You get any negative thoughts about me and you'll start to feel uncomfortable, good thoughts make your feel the opposite end of the scale and help negate previous negative thoughts. Acts against me make you feel pain, acts in attempts to help me make you feel pleasure."

"Why did you do this..." The 'angel' said as she tried to get up, but was failing due to the new body.

"Because you are an idiot, I don't like most boys and you were a stuck up douche." Naruxi said as she watched the boy turned cute girl finally got up.

The Uchiha tried sent out a sloppy and slow punch... but quickly stopped as halfway there an intensely painful heat came from the curled fist.

"What did I just say, Sasuke. Any acts against me will hurt you instead." The witch told to the new female holding her hand to her chest in pain.

"You will pay for this, D-dobe..."

Naruxi said nothing else as she watched her familiar get progressively more uncomfortable.

'That is a lot of negative thoughts about me... ehh she will learn eventually. Now where the heck is our sensei... if they take any longer I...'

An hour passed and Naruxi got extra annoyed, revenge for wasting her time was now on her mind.

She walked over to one of the Janitor's closets and picked up a bucket before going back into the classroom again.

" _Jel"_ She called out silently before putting the bucket on top of the door, a sticky green glow surrounding the bucket.

Another hour later a silver haired man walked through the door, the bucket landing on his head.

The man sighed and tried to remove the bucket but it didn't work.

"You might want to cut some eye holes in that bucket; it will be staying there for three months. A month for every hour you made us wait."

"I suppose I don't need to say that I am your sensei then... Sarutobi did say you might have done something to your teammates too. Get them up and meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that the bucket headed ninja vanished.

Naruxi sighed and tapped Sakura on her forehead, making her wake up with a yelp.

"Ohhh my head... Naruto why are you a girl and why can't I get mad at you?" The girl said calmly.

"No time for that, sensei says to meet him on the roof. Get going while I get Sasuke up."

"... What did you do to Sasuke?"

"I will explain it to you later, just get going!" Sakura quickly ran out the classroom, leaving the annoyed and uncomfortable looking Sasuke with Naruxi.

"Stop having negative thoughts about me and get up, you can literally mantra something nice about me and you should function instead of just looking like a little bird that has fallen out a tree." At that Naruxi left the room and made her way up the roof too.

Sasuke slowly began to get up, unused legs taking their time to make it to the roof, attempting to think of things she actually liked about the one who was now controlling her strings.

[*The roof, five minutes later*]

When Naruxi had made it to the roof she saw Kakashi getting Sakura to cut holes into the bucket, it was rather hilarious seeing the man whose single eye was peeking through a hole in a bucket.

A few minutes later Sasuke tripped out onto the roof, which caused Kakashi to clap his hands in a positive manner.

"Great, since we are all here we can introduce ourselves."

"Can you give us an example, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well I suppose I can. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things. I don't like other things, I have dreams."

Naruxi face-palmed at that, while her team-mates both said 'we didn't learn anything about you'.

"You next, pinkie."

Sakura looked like she wanted be angry at being called 'pinkie' but wasn't able to let it out.

"My name is Sakura. I like Sasuke... but I am not really sure about how I feel now since he is a girl. I dislike Ino and Narut-I mean Naruxi and my dreams for the future? Well I don't really know now."

"Emo bird next."

Sasuke humphed but said something anyway.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, I hate a certain someon-

"Me or Itachi?" Naruxi asked Sasuke, who flinched at their brother's name but kept going

"Scratch that. I hate two specific people," The negative thoughts made Sasuke squirm slightly as the bond 'told her off', "My dream is to rebuild my clan and kill my brother for destroying it."

"Okay, you next witch girl."

"You give me that sass and that bucket is staying in on for a year." Naruxi said, her staff glowing a familiar sticky green.

Underneath the bucket the silver haired man sweated profusely, but that wasn't really visible.

"Just introduce yourself." Sakura said.

"Alright then... I am Naruxi Uzumaki, I like using magic on foolish idiots and making new friends even if they don't want to be friends, I dislike boys who think girls are just flesh to play around with and those who have tormented me in the past. My dreams in the future?" Naruxi didn't give a 'dream' and just laughed maniacally instead, making her new teammates shiver.

 **This story will be more along the lines of a crack story, I mean Naruxi is literally been shown as OP already so what can you expect?**

 **Anyways...**

 **Going to orbit**

 **Cya.**


	2. Chapter Two: Hello Neighbour!

Pixxa Pixya

Chapter Two: Hello Neighbour!

"You aren't ninja just yet." Kakashi said after her had calmed his nerves.

"What?" Naruxi said.

"You still have a test ahead of you before you are a true team. This test will be run by me. Meet me at training ground three tomorrow, don't eat breakfast or you'll be sick."

With that the man vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura didn't say anything, and just left the roof regularly. Sasuke did so a minute later with Naruxi following behind her.

It was only when Sasuke was home when she realised Naruxi had followed her all the way.

"What are yo-

"I own you, which means I own everything you own. This is my house now."

Sasuke wanted to deny it but the continuous negative feeling she was now getting was already taking its toll on her sanity even after a few hours.

"Okay." At those words the negative feeling lessened.

"Good girl," Naruxi pat the smaller girl on the head as one would do with a pet, "now... don't listen to what bucket man said, a meal will be prepared for you tomorrow so you better eat it."

Sasuke wasn't able to say anything else as the girl walked into her own house, the sound her own bedroom door opening and closing a few moments later.

'I guess I'm staying in the guest room now.'

[*Sasuke's old bedroom*]

 _"Producre."_

Kurama yelped as her humanoid form was dropped onto the floor.

"M-mistress?" She said fearfully.

"You will be making breakfast in the morning; you know how I like it." Naruxi said.

"O-of course..."

"Good. Now goodnight Kurama."

Naruxi pointed her staff at her feet and cast a quiet spell.

 _"Shif Slepp."_

The girl's clothes sparkled slightly before shifting into some comfortable looking pyjamas which matched her style, her hat changing into a nightcap too as she yawned.

"If you're nice this week... maybe you'll get a few outing privileges." The witch said to her... companion... before she closed her eyes, sleep meeting her rather quickly.

[*The next morning*]

Naruxi stretched as she climbed out of bed.

'Best sleep I've ever had, the Uchiha clan really did know their beds.' The girl thought sleepily.

After climbing out of bed she picked up her staff and casted a quick spell ( _"Riverx!"_ ) to bring her clothes back to their normal state.

Next she walked down the stairs, the sound of smell of her favourite food meeting her nose halfway down.

Following the sound into the kitchen she noticed that her new familiar/underling sitting at the table, a strange mixture of oats and rice in front of her which the girl-who-was-an-idiotic-boy was eating with a look of annoyance, confusion and enjoyment.

Kurama, who was heating up something on one of the burners at the very nice looking oven, turned around and squeaked in fright at the sight of her 'mistress'

"A-ah, the food is ready right now... I-it took some time to g-get Sasuke to eat s-so I was only j-just able to finish up." The 'tailed beast' chattered as she put the stuff she was heating up in a bowl and served it up onto the chair nearest to Naruxi.

"Thank you Kurama." The witch said as she sat down.

What was in front of her was actually rather simple; Porridge with chocolate and strawberry, but it was most certainly her favourite breakfast.

As Naruxi enjoyed her meal, Sasuke's mind was in conflict with itself.

'I hate this... an Uchiha like myself doesn't deserve this fate.' The girl thought in annoyance.

'It isn't that bad... this food is sooo gooood.' another voice chirped in the back of her head.

'It is just rice and oats, why is it so good?!' Sasuke's 'original' voice replied.

'Because it is in our bird nature... now we must eat what new mistress has given us, I don't like the bad feeling.' The 'chirpy' voice said back.

Naruxi, who was listening in to the conversation through her bond, sweat-dropped.

'A day and she is already becoming submissive, I would say in about a week the original her will barely be there. What I am wondering is how that even happens so quickly, Kurama took at least a year to break down like that and I was practicing magic on her to refine it.' Naruxi inner monologued.

A few minutes later both people 'enjoying' breakfast had finished.

"Kurama, get cleaning this place... if you finish cleaning the house get on with the rest of the compound. Sasuke we need to get moving, bucket-head's test starts soon."

"Yes mistre- I mean... Hmmph." Sasuke told hi-herself off for letting the phrase almost slip

'Make that three days' Naruxi thought to herself as she left the house and headed towards the training ground where their test would take place.

They got there on time, with Sakura having already arrived early... but something was different about her.

Maybe it was the fact she cut her hair short?

Or maybe it was the beaming smile upon her face.

'Maybe I really should have turned down that spell's power...' Naruxi thought as the pink haired girl waved at them.

"For some reason I had the best sleep in my life... and I also ate more than I ever have before and didn't feel bad from going off my diet..." Sakura said in the same calm manner as the day before.

"Good for you, now let's wait for Bucket-head to arrive."

[*Three hours later*]

Naruxi was fuming... literally.

Steam was expelling from the area where her hat and hair connected.

"That bucket is never coming off his head... his children will be born with buckets on their heads..." The girl murmured aggressively.

Sasuke agreed with her mistr- I mean teammate's anger.

Sakura... she was okay with it.

A few minutes later Kakashi arrived and quickly gave an explanation of his test when he noticed the witch's impression of a train.

"Whoever fails the test... will have to watch their teammates eat lunch." The man said as he pulled out two boxes lunches.

"Good thing we ate breakfast then, isn't it?" Naruxi said with mischievous gleam in her eye

"... You didn't follow your sensei's orders?" The bucket headed ninja questioned.

"You aren't our sensei yet, you said it yourself." Naruxi replied.

"You know what... let's just start the test, come at me with the intent to kill... now."

Sakura and Sasuke quickly made their way into the forests to think of a plan... Naruxi on the other hand?

"That was a bad choice of words..." Naruxi said with a cackle.

 _"Rurn Ling Lem!"_

Naruxi slammed her staff into the dirt, the glow of her magic seeping into the earth and the surrounding area. Creaks and groans of wood breaking apart filled the training ground as entire large trees split apart and congealed into one large humanoid shape.

Then... it burst into flames, as it did so the new humanoid let out a large cry, embers rushing out from its now flaming mouth.

"Oh de-

Kakashi was cut off by a burning, wooden hammer-like arm swinging directly at him, his only reason for survival was the god-like ninja technique known as Substitution.

But he wasn't able to stop the second bang to the head, caused by Naruxi's staff after she noticed the man was now only paying attention to her Golem.

Naruxi then quickly swiped the two bells from the man's belt.

'This test was extremely anti-climactic. I think he made a mistake underestimating us... well actually just me.'

"Now what to do with you, little Golem?" Naruxi said aloud as she turned to the large being.

 _"Liiiifffeee."_ A groaning and slightly feminine voice moaned out.

"Well I didn't actually expect you to gain life, but chaotic magic sometimes matches its name too well... okay Golem, I'll bind you to the training ground here, but if I call you I better see you answer alright?"

 _"Binde."_ Naruxi called calmly, a few earthen chains wrapped around the burning golem's legs but quickly crumbled away.

"Now I need to go collect my teammates and wake up old bucket here."

[*A couple hours later*]

"Kakashi... Late as always." Asuma said as the Fellow Jonin walked into the room, everyone had finished explaining why their team had failed or passed and were now waiting for the man. A few of them were even in the corner playing poker.

"Team Seven passes." the man said before falling like a sack of meat, "Now someone get me a doctor… please."

The Hokage quickly called some Anbu to get the bucket wearing man to the hospital.

[*With Naruxi*]

The three new Genin were sitting in Sasuke's house, Sakura once again acting as if nothing was wrong with the world even when the freaking Kyuubi (who Naruxi had confirmed as being said being to the girl) was making pancakes for a after-lunch snack.

Apparently Naruxi had a very large sweet tooth and ignored most savoury foods except ramen

Sasuke was stropping in the corner of the room, trying to ignore the requests of her new voice in her head.

Naruxi… well she was explaining magic.

"Magic is very old stuff, and specifically goes and attempts to balance itself out by having proper incantations and getting fresh mana from the world's ley lines… Chaos Magic refreshes itself by pulling from nonsensical energies that would usually be seen as bad for a person, it is how I am super hot even after eating nothing but junky foods, all that nasty stuff goes straight into fueling my magic. It also neglects incantations and goes along the lines of 'mess up a word associated with whatever is being cast. Like how I turned Sasuke into the adorable little birdie she is now, the phrase 'Matten' means mutate and uses the word association of matter, 'Shif' is simply just shift, 'Famir' is what made Sasuke my familiar and as such uses the word familiar, 'Fettere' is a messed up spelling of feather and creates air based spells… and to finish Pixxa Pixya is the gender change part of the spell, using the chromosomes of humans as their phrasing, if I cast it backwards the being would turn male." Naruxi said while chewing on a large chunk of the overly syruped treat called her pancakes

"I remember you saying you gave me a spark of magic, what exactly does that mean." Sasuke piped in.

"Well familiars are bound by there magic so you needed a 'spark' for it to work… imagine your body holds a sphere of infinite oil and when I bound you to myself I struck a match and threw it at the sphere. Now your magic is in a more active state it can be used… of course since you are a cute little angel (Sasuke most certainly did not blush at the use… and the voice inside her head did not revel in the compliment) the only spells you will be able to cast naturally is perhaps a shift spell into a bird or some wind based ones, of course if you work hard you might be able to use different ones but right now… you are stuck with ones that are fitting to your body."

As she finished her explanation Naruxi wiped her face to get rid of the almost entire bottle of syrup that had found its way on there and passed the plate over to Kurama, who quickly ran over to the sink and began cleaning it and the rest of the eating utensils at the sink.

"Now it is about time for the chain of command to find out about Sasuke's new situati-

A knock on the door cut Naruxi off, Kurama quickly running to the door and opening it to reveal the masked ANBU on the other side.

"Hello ANBU, the council requests my presence I presume?" Naruxi asked. The high rank ninja said nothing but nodded in reply.

"Then I best not leave them waiting, should I? Kurama, I expect dinner to be ready when I come back."

Kurama nodded repeatedly as she watched her mistress vanish in a puff of smoke with the other ninja.

[*Council Chambers, A couple minutes before*]

"EXECUTE HIM/HER!" At least half the civilian council cried out in pure fury, causing the shinobi portion and Hokage alike to get the urge to throw explosive tags to kill everyone in the chamber.

"I suggest we seal her power away and turn her into a weapon." The resident 'totally non-villainous old man' Danzo Shimura suggested.

"Seconded." the man's supporters said.

"How about we wait for the meeting to actually get under-way before we give suggestions, the person you are calling out for blood for isn't even here…" The Hokage chimed, causing the ceaseless babble was reduced to mere whispers of what they were before.

About one minute passed before the middle of the room was filled with a gentle poof of smoke revealing Naruxi and the ANBU, who vanished once more as their task was complete.

"So lets just get started on this whole thing, you are most likely calling me here because I turned Sasuke Uchiha into a girl, thus preventing the most efficient production of future Uchiha babies?" The girl said bluntly, causing Sarutobi to sweat drop… even if that was the reason the civilians did call for the meeting.

"Sadly, this is entirely the reason you were called here… along with the fact you have what most people call a bloodline because of your 'magic'." The Hokage replied.

"I suppose it is true, true use of chaos magic is now bound to my blood… so if I were to have children they would be just as strong as me wi-

"I VOTE FOR MAKING HER BREED IN THE NAME OF KONOHA!" A random civilian called out, cutting Naruxi cut off, causing the other male civilians who lacked a reasonable amount of brain cells to cry out in agreement.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP WHILE THE BIG KIDS TALK ALRIGHT? I AM SURE YOU LIKE YOUR OWN GREEN BEAN AND TWO PEAS SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THOSE THINGS WHILE THE PERSON WHO CAN TAKE THOSE AWAY IS AROUND." Naruxi called back, making the raving male civilians squeak in fright at the thought and hold onto the thing that makes them male protectively.

"Good boys. Now as I was saying, my children would have the ability, but if you even try forcing me to have kids I will turn your house's walls into explosives and give the detonator to a random child and say that the button will give them candy."

"Okay, so we leave that alone for now… but what about the last Uchiha? Word spread rather quickly that he is bound to you and that deserves some sort of punishment for causing dangerous effects to a fellow ninja."

"Well for one, as I bound Sasuke to me I found that his mind is in more tatters than I thought, our worst enemies could easily just say that they could help him kill his brother and he would happily start throwing explosive tags at Konoha hospitals. Now he, rather she now, is under my control I can stop him from doing that… and his mental stability is already rising thanks to the bond." She didn't mention that 'stability' was actually his old mind literally getting thrown into the trash and getting recycled.

"Why did you even turn Sasuke female in the first place?" Danzo questioned.

"Oh that's simple… I loath boys and would never allow one to be bound to me, let alone touch me."

The meeting went 'smoothly' after that, Naruxi got her magic listed as a bloodline and,in connection, completely blocked out being used as a breeding tool by saying 'she had magic that could do that'.

They didn't want to see how she could exactly do that so they left it at that.

 **Double feature… Yippie!**

 **By double feature I mean 'Okay, Seriously' got a chapter too, so check that out if you… I don't know… like Harry Potter?**

 **Nothing else to say here but...**

 **Going To Orbit**

 **Cya.**


End file.
